Fate of a Bird
by TheBatofBurnside
Summary: After one fateful night with one of Gotham's toughest bad guys, Dick Grayson wakes up and his life is changed. No, really, everything in his life is different and he doesn't know why. He isn't Nightwing anymore and none of his previous friends and allies recognize him. But, the greatest difference of them all is that his parents are alive.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: This is my first Fanfiction so im terrible sorry if its... well... terrible!_

_Obligatory: I dont own any characters made by DC such as Dick Grayons, Bruce, Babs, Alfred, etc etc_

_Thank you for reading! sorry if its a mess!_

* * *

_How did everything go so wrong..._

_Dick felt like his whole life was flashing before his eyes._

_He was free-falling out of control as the colors of his past moved around him_

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bruce falling too. He reached out for the Batman's hand, but he was too far away and just as fast that Dick had seen him, he was gone._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_"Don't Panic" he told himself, but how could he not?_

With a jolt Richard flung his head back as he woke up. He could feel his heart racing and his head pounding as he let his eyes adjust to an insanely bright light that greeted him. He rubbed his hand across his forehead as he wiped away the hairs that had gotten plastered to his face with sweat. He took deep breaths to try and calm his heart down, but soon realized he didn't remember where he was. He looked down at his clothes, and he felt his heart stop for a moment as he realized he was in a police officers uniform instead of his Nightwing suit.

_ A police uniform? Why am I wearing this', _Dick thought to himself. A uniform would make sense if it was October, but after November Dick had taken a leave of absence to go undercover with Bruce. According to the Bat there was about to be some big guns coming into town, and all of Gotham depending on the full attention of the Bat Family to stop it. He looked around the room, noticing the lockers and the white fold-up table he sat at. He recognized it to be a break room. Dick sighed and slid down further into the chair as he noticed there was no one else in the room to see his suspicious behavior. Maybe he was sent undercover by Bruce to try and see if the cops had any information that they didn't. But why couldn't he remember anything? He patted at his pockets then pulled out his wallet revealing his badge, "Richard John Grayson: GCPD". His theory made sense until he took a closer look at the wall and noticed the pictures on the wall labeled "Employees of the Month" He squinted as he noticed his picture under the month "November". His eyes widened as he noticed that not only August held his picture, but April and March too. No that can't be right. He was working for the BPD at those times, not the GCPD. As he was lost in his thought and his head started to pound more, he heard the faint sound of footsteps coming into the break room.

"Oh, Richard, good to see you I thought you had left already"

Dick smiled slightly as he was met with a familiar face, "Oh, uh, hey, Commissioner Gordon, sorry, I just took a quick nap." He replied nonchalantly, but Jim frowned at his words.

"Dick, you have got to stop calling me that, I'm retiring next week."

Dick raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table. "I'm sorry, Jim. I just woke up with a killer headache, it probably slipped my mind."

Jim gave a soft smile and rested his hand on the younger mans shoulder, "I understand, you're probably stressed about stepping into my shoes, huh? Big ones to fill, trust me, but I have absolute faith in you"

Dick felt his face turn pale and his heart stop for a split-second. _What was going on. Him? Commissioner!? No no no that can not be right. _His head started to pound more, so much so that he could hear it in his ears. "Richard are you alright?" Jim asked, sounding concerned at the lack of a response. The young man snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the former commissioner before glancing back to the table. "I'm sorry, Jim, its just... my headache... its killing me" which wasn't a lie. His head felt as though he had gotten hit with a sledgehammer.

Gordon nodded understandingly and lifted his hand off of Richards shoulder, "Its alright, maybe you should take the rest of the day off, go sleep it off" Dick nodded and stood up. He walked over to the lockers eyeing one with "R. Grayson" etched into a plaque above it. He looked at the lock and cursed silently to himself. How on earth was he supposed to remember his locker combo when he couldn't even remember why he was here. He felt his pockets for the imprint of a set of keys and decided that whatever was in his locker could wait until he remembered the locker combo. He needed to get to Bruce, hopefully his adoptive father could explain everything to him.

He walked out into the parking garage and sighed as he looked at all the cars around him. Looking down at his FOB, he rubbed his head noticing that he was no longer carrying the keys to his Lexus. "you've got to be kidding me", he muttered, annoyed. He silently prayed that there was no one in the parking garage as he pressed the panic button on his keys.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the manor was relatively the same as the last time he remembered it. The only thing that seemed off to him was construction that had come up in places it wasn't before, and that billboards that had originally displayed Batman and Robin the "Protectors of Gotham" had removed Robin from the picture, leaving only a shadowed figure of the older Bat.

The car pulled up to the gate in front of the manors long driveway. Dick sat there for a while waiting for the large gate to open, but nothing happened. _"_Strange", he mumbled. Usually Alfred had a sixth sense when it came to cars pulling into the gate. He hoped nothing had happened to him while he was gone. Dick got out of the car and walked up to a manual key pad. Out of reflex he typed a code into it, it beeped and the gates open slowly. He made a mental note to see if that was his locker combination the next time he was at the police station. Back in his car he drove down the long driveway to the Victorian mansion. He parked his car and walked up to the doors, he pulled on them but no luck. "Dammit, they're locked." By now the boy was worried about the old man, this wasn't like Alfred.

Just when he was lost in his thoughts the tall doors pulled open to reveal the old butler for the Wayne's. "Oh, good, Alfred I am so glad to see-" Dick stopped as he realized the old man was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Officer Grayson, what a pleasant surprise, how can I assist you today? Would you like to come in?" Alfred spoke as he stepped aside making room for the young man. Dick was perplexed, but followed the older man inside.

"Is this about the break in at Wayne Enterprises that happened yesterday? Master Bruce isn't home at the moment, but I would be happy to deliver a message, would you like some tea?" Richard stopped the old man, "No I'm okay, Alfred, but I don't understan-" he paused as he looked around the room. It was different, very different. Normal photos that used to hang on the wall had vanished. He kept scanning for his younger self in any of the pictures but didn't see a single one. He stopped when he noticed a picture that had been burned into his mind. The ceremonial ribbon cutting for the remodeling of Wayne orphanage. He used to be in this picture as it was right after the papers were signed that made him Bruce's official ward, but he was gone like he never existed in that time.

The older gentlemen noticed his stare and smiled at the picture as well, "Ah, yes, that was after renovations of the Wayne orphanage had finally been completed. Master Bruce had been working on it for quite some time" he said as Dick still stared, lost in the photograph. "Alfred, I swore I was in this picture before." he said sternly. Pennyworth looked at the officer like he had grown two heads. "Oh? You were there for the ceremony? That was a long time ago, Officer Grayson. You would have been just a little kid"

Dick clenched his fist, confused, and he'd hate to admit it, but he was frightened, he didn't know what was going on. "I was there. This was right after Bruce adopted me. Where is he? I need to talk to him right now, is he in the cave?" Dick said, now sounding more demanding. By this point Alfred had taken a step back, worry and fear in his eyes. Dick had a bad feeling in his stomach. Alfred was looking at him like he was a stranger, and this stranger had just mentioned the Bat Cave. "I think you should go sir, if you leave now I won't tell Gordon about this..." he said trailing off his threat before Dick could object. Dick stared at the ground, his knuckles turning white. Alfred didn't remember him... _what was happening?_

He walked back outside and down to his car. Taking one last glance back at the manor, he stopped and grabbed his cellphone. He needed to call someone he could talk to, maybe they would tell him what was going on. _Babs. He needed to talk to Barbara._ He scrolled through his contacts stopping on Barbara's contact and dialing the phone. ".. Hello?" a confused voice picked up.

Dick sighed with relief "Oh thank God, Babs, whats happening. Why am I a Gotham officer and why can't I remember anything?"

"Richard... Grayson? Is that you?" she replied with a hesitant voice.

His heart beat started to increase, _no no no she didn't remember him either._ "Yes it's me Babs, I need to know where Bruce is do you know?" he asked.

"Bruce... Wayne?" she asked sounding even more confused. "Why do you need to know where Bruce Wayne is? And why are you asking me. This is the first time you've talked to me outside of the station. Is this about my dad?"

Dick didn't care if she didn't remember him, he needed to answers. "Because I can't remember anything after my patrol with him last night taking out Jokers thugs. And today I woke up as a Gotham police officer!" he replied desperately.

He heard Barbara gasp and then a few seconds of silence followed, "I got to go Richard, I'm sorry." she said as the line disconnected.

Defeated, Dick got into his car and made his way out of the driveway. He drove for awhile before stopping on the side of the road near a patch of trees. He needed to catch his breath and he knew no one besides the Wayne family drove this road, so he could rest without worry of anyone stopping to check to see if he was okay. Dick pulled his phone back out of his pocket and stared at it for a while. He needed to find someone who could tell him what was happening. He knew to only call Bruce's cell for emergencies, but this was an emergency. He scrolled to the B label in his contacts and his eyes widened as Bruce's name was no where to be found. _ Wally. Maybe his best friend could make sense of his situation._ He scrolled through his contact list trying to find the red heads name. Panic started to creep in as he found no results for the name. _Roy then, maybe Roy could help. _Again no luck. _Kory? No, not there._

He muttered curses to himself as he tried to find Jason, Tim, and Damian's contact info to no avail. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was alone. No way to contact his family or friends, just random names in his phone that he did not recognize. Then, one contact stood out to him and his heart dropped. In white letters read "Dad". He clicked on the name and immediately heard ringing coming from the device. He pressed the phone up to his ear and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he heard an old but familiar voice, "Hey, Son, do you need anything?"

* * *

Alfred watched through the window as the officer walked down the grand steps of the manor down to the circle drive. The boy got out his phone and Alfred glared slightly at the boy through the window. He needed to tell master Bruce at once. He took a deep breath as he started to the study. As he made his way to the big grandfather clock that guarded the entrance to the cave he thought for a second. That boy did look familiar, but it could have been that since he was a police officer that Alfred had seen him before during meetings with the commissioner. He made his way down to the cave with grace even though his heart was racing like a horse at the Kentucky Derby. Had Master Bruce been compromised?

Down to the cave the butler saw the man sitting at the large computer. Bruce was on the phone, talking sternly, the Batman cowl draped behind his head like a hood, as he had just gotten back from patrol and had not had time to change before receiving a phone call. As Alfred got closer he could make out the words coming from Bruce. "Oracle, do not, i _repeat,_ under any circumstances tell him anything. If he calls you again decline. I'll handle this" the man growled as he hung up.

"Master Bruce..." Alfred began as the young man mumbled a "hm", not turning away from the screen, but letting the butler know he had been addressed. "There was an officer here to see you, sir". Bruce's eyebrows perked up as he turned his chair to face his friend. "About what" the Bat said in a deep, semi annoyed voice. "I'm not for sure, sir, he seemed to be in a panic... and sir, he mentioned the cave." Alfred said as he cocked an eyebrow. Bruce's eyes widened then shorted down to a glare, "what officer...?" He asked Alfred. "I believe his name is Officer Richard Grayson"

Bruce muttered a curse as he swiveled his chair back towards the large computer. While typing he addressed the butler "Barbara just got off the phone with me about that same officer a few seconds ago. She said he called her, sounding distressed, stating he couldn't remember anything after his "fight with Bruce last night against the Joker". Alfred nodded as his listened to the recap, "should we be worried, sir? Perhaps the boy has a mental condition." As the older man finished his words he looked up to the screen to see what Batman had pulled out of the database.

"Here he is," Bruce said, "Officer Richard Grayson, 25 years old. He's being promoted by Gordon as the new Commissioner next week... Says here he grew up in Haly's Travelling Circus. The circus declared bankruptcy and Richard and his parents moved to the East End of Gotham. Relatively normal kid... no history of mental illness..." Bruce said as he listed out the information his database search gave him.

"What does that file there say, sir?" Alfred asked, noticing a document attached to the file of Richard.

Bruce cracked his knuckles as he clicked on the file, "It's a police report" The Batman answered. "-Made when he was 18. Kidnapped by the Talons, rescued by the Batman 24 hours after he went missing. No serious injuries other than scraped and bruises... Says the connection with him and the Owls was through the Circus. I investigated this shortly after but the case has been closed" Bruce hummed out, rubbing his head and groaning slightly. Alfred took this as a sign of a headache. "I thought he had seemed familiar from looking at his files, this must be why. It happened years ago" The Dark Knight continued.

Alfred nodded, "Perhaps the Owls did some programming into his subconscious"

"Could be", Bruce said, not taking his eyes off of the monitor. "I'll let Oracle know what I've found and do some more digging."

Alfred nodded as he walked away back towards the entrance to the manor. They have dealt with anomalies like this in the past, but Alfred could not shake the feeling he got when greeting the Officer at the manor door. There was something more familiar about this Richard than seeing him seven years ago through the body cam of Master Bruce. Alfred turned back towards the man he helped raise, "Would you like some aspirin for your headache, Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned back to Alfred with a smirk, "How did you know I had a headache?" The Butler signed, "oh please, how long have I lived with you, sir?" he said as he turned back towards the Manors entrance before disappearing. Bruce watched his older friend leave then turned around to face the monitor. He tapped his fingers against the desk of the computer as he thought, trying to distract himself from the headache that has been plaguing him since he woke up this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was alone. No way to contact his family or friends, just random names in his phone that he did not recognize. Then, one contact stood out to him and his heart dropped. In white letters read "Dad". He clicked on the name and immediately heard ringing coming from the device. He pressed the phone up to his ear and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he heard an old but familiar voice, "Hey, Son, do you need anything?"_

* * *

Dick tapped his fingers against a coffee cup, watching cars drive down an old back country road that lead toward Gotham city. His knee bouncing rapidly as he waited for his dad to arrive. _This can't be real, Dad's not coming. He's dead, I watched him die- I watched THEM die. _He thought to himself as he continued to watch the cars drive past the diner. He glanced up every once in a while as he heard the bell above the door chime, signaling the arrival of a new customer. The waitress walked over to him to fill up his mug and Dick repaid her with a smile. As she walked away the bell chimed again and he glanced over to see the new customer. Suddenly, everything was quiet. Dick heard nothing but white noise around him as he saw the raven haired man greet him with a smile. The same smile on the face Dick had recognized from his childhood, except for signs of age here and there.

Without thinking the younger man slid out of the booth, walking fast up to the new arrival. No words came out of his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around the older man, hugging him for the first time in more than 15 years. _He was alive, he's right here? But, how is this possible. No, don't think about it now, it can wait. _Dick's worries vanished away for a moment. The encounter with Alfred and all of his confusion about his current situation had slipped to the back of his mind. His dad let go of the embrace and rested a hand on Richard's shoulder, as they walked back to the booth he had been sitting at.

The two men slid into the booth, sitting opposite of each other. Dick took in all of the features of his dad. This was how he pictured him to look when he grew up. Slight grey hairs that appeared in age, a few wrinkles on his forehead, but other than that this was the same man who loved him and taught him everything he knew in the circus. All of his happiness from his face faded when he father spoke to him, "It's good to see you Dick, but usually you call your mom. I thought you were still mad at me." The confusion was back again,_ how could he ever be mad his father. He would never be mad at his father. He grew up without him, he would never get mad at him if he were alive, wait he is alive. Hes right here_

_slow down_

"Wait, What? Why would I be mad at you?" Dick questioned.

John chuckled softly for a second before staring down at the cup a waitress had brought over to him. "Well, you haven't really spoken to me willingly for about 7 years now", the older man said, as a wave of sadness and regret flickered on his face.

_What!? I missed seven years with my dad, I chose to stay mad at my father for 7 years? No that would not happen._

"I.. I don't understand." He said nervously, and stared down into his lap, "Dad... I called you because, I don't remember where I am. Or whats happened. And the things I thought I remembered show no signs of ever existing."

His dad stared at him for a brief second, confused. "Wow, Dick, That's a lot. Have you gone to the hospital? Maybe you hit your head on your job" Dick didn't look up from his cup. "No. It all feels so real. I knew all of these people and I wake up to find out that I don't actually know any of them" He was debating on if he should let his dad know that in Dicks reality, John Grayson was dead... murdered. He remembered looking into their eyes of their terrified faces as they fell to the circus floor. He turned his head towards the window as he decided against it. His parents were alive, and right now his dad probably thought he was crazy.

John leaned forward in his chair, a bit confused, but eager to hear more of his child's dilemma. "What's the last thing you can remember, Dick? I want to help you. Maybe we can work through this together." He said in a gentle voice that Dick hadn't heard in years. A smile flashed across the younger mans face for a brief second. He ran his thumbs along the rim of his mug, "I can't tell you what I last remember dad... it's- uh, it's classified." He stated. The last things he remembered would make him sound even crazier than before. He focused on stitching his memories of last night together. There were clear moments with fog surrounding the rest. He remembered who was on the mission: Bruce, of course. Barbara as oracle through the communicator, Damian, Steph, Wally for some reason, and Jason after a lot of convincing. The location of the mission he couldn't quite place. They had arrived at a warehouse, but the journey there and most of the fight was blurry in his mind. The next thing Dick remembered was a giant flash bomb that went off, blinding his senses. Then he was waking up at the Gotham Police Department. "You alright, son?" His father asked, pulling Richard out of his thoughts. Richard blinked and then shrugged, "As right as I can be right now, I guess", he said before taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

The two men sat in silence for a moment as they both took in each others presence. A slight chuckle broke the moment as Dick looked up from his mug. "Ah, Hey Dad, do you happen to know where I live. I can't remember that either. It took me about ten minutes to find my car after work today." He said, slightly embarrassed. The older man chuckled with him, "of course Champ, your mother and I helped you pay your first few months of rent, after all. At least, we did before you got on your feet." With a lighthearted smile, John grabbed a napkin and started to write the address of his son's apartment on it. He slid it over to Dick, who thanked him with a nod.

"Thanks" He smiled, before changing tone, "Ugh, Dad. I'm sorry to ask, but I have to know. What happened between us. Why was I mad at you for so long?" Dick regretted asking, but he had to know. The curiosity was itching for him to ask. He knew he probably didn't want to know, but he couldn't help it. John shifted in his seat, and shuffled his hands. "Well, I never blamed you for being mad, you had every right to be..." He started and then lowered his voice slightly, as to make sure no one else in the diner could hear them, even though it was relatively empty. "I... I did a bad thing Richard... A terrible terrible thing. But, I was torn. Either I did what I did, or you would have gotten taken away from us as a child." Dicks took a breath in, in shock, "Dad... what do you mean, what did you do?" John sighed, "You must have really hit your head, Champ if you don't remember what happened when you were 18... Well, you were kidnapped by a Talon. A trained assassin raised by the secret society called The Court of Owls. He kidnapped you because he was mad. See, he was your replacement. Our family has delivered the first born to the Owls for generations. But, your mother and I... we couldn't give you up son. So I brought in an orphan to the circus. We raised him for a few months. And, when the Owls came for you, we kept you hidden and gave them the orphan instead. I guess when he grew up, he realized he should not have been the talon, and he came for you during the night. The Batman rescued you from the Owls and I came clean. You haven't spoken to me since that night. I'm sorry Dick. But, I couldn't let you become one of them."

Dick sat in silence processing the words. It all made sense. Alfred and Bruce had told him only a few months ago that he was supposed to be a Talon. The circus had raised him for that purpose. But, in the reality where his parents died and he left the circus, Haly had given Raymond, one of his childhood friends, to the Owls instead. He had never thought of what might have happened if his parents were alive and the Owls came for him instead. Dick focused his eyes into a glare, even though his dad was protecting him, he still gave an innocent child to the Talons. "I... I see" Dick said solemnly. "I get you were protecting me, but you still ruined the life of an child who had no choice in the situation." John nodded, "that's the exact same thing you said to me on the night The Batman saved you" Dick could see the sorrow on his face. His dad wasn't the man he thought he was, but right now Dick was still surprised to see him sitting there in front of him. "Dad, I'm not mad anymore. You can't change what you've done. But, its been seven years, right? Maybe its time I bury the hatchet" He said with a soft smile. John returned the smile and nodded, "That means a lot son, Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Dick walked up the stairs to his apartment building, clutching the napkin with the scribbled address on it in his hand. His thoughts were running wild as he continued to climb the stairs. The reality of the new world he was living in had not settled in his mind. He stopped in front of a door before looking back at the napkin in his hand, just making sure the numbers had matched. Grabbing his key ring, he twirled it once in his finger for good measure before testing to see which one of the keys fit perfectly into the lock of the door. After the fourth key he heard a click and let the door open with a creak.

He looked around the room, it wasn't much different from his old apartment. He set his wallet and keys on the kitchen table before taking his jacket off and throwing it over one of the bar stools. _Its nice to see I'm more tidy._ He thought to himself as he scanned the room. It seemed as the time he had not being Nightwing had caused him to better care of his living space. Usually on a late patrol night he would take off his clothing and throw it into the nearest corner before quickly retreating to his bed and leaving the laundry to sit for a few days.

Dick walked over to his living room, smiling at the old "Flying Grayson's" poster that hung beside the couch. It was a bit different than how he remembered it, but it made him think back to the lunch he had just had with his father. After his fathers confessions they had talked for awhile. He learned about the new careers his parents had taken on, and what had led to the bankruptcy that ended the circus. He had made a mental note to call his mother, but his emotions were still running wild and he had to get down to the bottom of where he was and why he was here.

He moved along the wall, smiling at the family pictures that he had never gotten to see before. Pictures of him and his parents during his birthdays, pictures of them on family vacations, holidays. All of the events he never got to experience were here. _Everything I ever wanted,_ He thought. It was all there- _No... no its not. _It was there in these pictures, but not in his mind. He had not lived this life. The life he had lived was a good one, and he missed it. His eyes scanned the rest of the pictures adorned in his living room. Looking at one he noticed that pictures that would have had Barbara in them had been replaced with a girl he did not recognize, and frankly, who was not his type anyways. The rest of the pictures containing groups of people he did not know drove the nail in. All of his previous friends and family members were not in his life again. He would never have guys night with Wally or Roy again, never get back together with Barbara, never tell Kory how great of a leader she is for the Titans, never take Damian to the arcade like he had promised, never fully mend his relationship with Bruce or apologize to Alfred for not visiting as much as he should. All of these thoughts were making his head spin and his stomach sick and his mind was racing. The final thought that overflowed his nausea- **_I'll never be Nightwing again__._**

He covered his mouth and ran though his not-so-spacey apartment looking for the bathroom. He ran to the toilet, sliding down in front of it, and released the coffee he had drank only an hour ago into the bowl. He sat back against the wall and frowned, _How many people have died in this world because Nightwing wasn't there to save them? _After a few minutes he got up and flushed the toilet. He needed to fix this soon. He walked into the living room and started pacing. He didn't know where to start. _How pathetic,_ Raised by the worlds greatest detective and he didn't even know how to look for clues in this mess. He glanced over at a computer desk and decided that the best course of action would be to get some information about the reality he was in.

* * *

Dick's first goal was to check up to see what was normal and what was not. He opened up his web browser and huffed in amusement, its been awhile since he used a regular computer to get information from. The first name he typed into the computer was "Kid Flash". He saw no recent sightings or articles of seeing his friend in action, but did see dated occurrences that had been recorded in recent years. He took a deep breath before searching Wally's full name. _ Give me something, Wally. Don't be dead, _He pleaded. He sighed in relief as he saw essays and thesis' that had been posted online written by Wally. It seemed as though the young scientist had followed his dreams and probably given up the hero gig to focus on his studies. Dick grabbed a notebook and wrote down the city and university Wally was studying at, just in case he needed it for later.

Moving on, the next person Dick decided to search was Barbara. He knew she was still okay as he was painfully reminded of his phone call with her earlier today. Searching her civilian name he found nothing of importance revolving her, and he smiled with satisfaction, knowing that in this world she was not wheelchair bound thanks to the Joker. He continued typing, as he was curious if she had joined up with Bruce at any time in her life. He nodded his head and smirked as he scrolled through articles recording on Batgirl's presence through the city. He smirked a bit, happy that someone was at least keeping Bruce in check and that this world had not changed her. The results also making more sense of her suprised reaction to his statement on the phone.

The rest of his research on his former friends and team mates gave him mixed emotions. Tim was listed on an ivy league universities web page as a recipient of a full-ride scholarship. Dick was happy to see this as he knew the boy always wanted to expand and study outside of Gotham, but was torn between protecting the city and going to the school of his dreams. He was able to see that the Teen Titans was still a team as well as the Justice League, although a few of the members did not seem to line up to his world it was not a big change.

Dick looked at his notes as he reread them. So far he had the names categorized: _Vigilante, civilian, unknown... dead._ He had grumbled at the amount of people he was not able to find information on. So far he was able to deduce that Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash were all still the heroes he recognized. Aquaman and Wonder Woman were not members of the league but still appeared every once and a while in the news. Damian, Starfire, Superboy, and Red Arrow were a few of the names that lead him into dead ends. Dick had filed them under the unknown category as he tried to push the thought away of Kory not surviving her sisters coup and Damian living as an assassin with Ra's Al Ghul. Knowing what Damian would have been without Bruce, he sadly wished that the boy had not been born at all.

He looked at his latest search result and with a heavy sigh jotted a name under the category he had hoped not to fill, writing a summary along with it. _Stephanie Brown, A.K.A Spoiler, was killed a year ago during a drive by shooting. Shooter was thought to be speeding away from cops, a stray bullet hit Steph and killed her instantly. She never became Spoiler. _Dick closed the web page containing Steph's obituary and sat in silence for a few minutes before regaining his composure.

"_Batman and Robin: Gotham City"_ was the search that Dick had been saving for last. He scanned the results, not surprised. Everything he learned was hinting that no results would match his search. All he found were news articles of Bruce's latest victories- all alone, except for the few instances with Batgirl. In this world, Robin had never existed. Dick pondered for a moment before his eyes went wide with sudden worry. _Oh God... Jason. _He typed Jason's full name into the search bar this time begging internally that no results would come up. He knew Bruce was always worried about what Jason would become had Bruce not taken him under his wing.

Dick's eyes drooped in sorrow and disappointment as a website with public records and mugshots was the first result. _Come on, Jay._ He clicked on the link and saw Jason's green eyes staring angrily back him, holding a case number. "Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry." He whispered quietly to the picture. He scrolled down the web page finding the history of the boy's actions. At first seeing nothing more than petty thefts. Suddenly, Dick turned pale as if he had seen a ghost and pushed the chair away from the desk, covered his mouth, and ran back to the restroom. The last update to Jason's record read:

_Jason Peter Todd: 21 year old male_

_Location: Blackgate penitentiary_

_Sentence: First Degree Murder of Stephanie Brown. Serving life in prison._

_Case Processed by: Detective R. Grayson_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and gave my story a chance!

I appreciate every read, and I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out even though I have no experience in writing more than short stories!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad a few people are liking this story 3

* * *

Dick wiped his hands on his pants as he walked out of the bathroom. His heart was racing as he sped back to his computer, and read the case information three times over making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. _Jason killed Steph. Jason is a murderer and I put him in jail. _Dick started to pace as his thoughts started to run through his mind. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at his watch before reaching up and grabbing at his hair. _It's only 4 in the afternoon... visiting hours end at 7, if I go now i'll have plenty of time._ Yes. He would go visit Jason.

The young officer ran over to grab his jacket before he stopped. He was still in his police uniform. If he was really the one who put Jason in prison, him arriving in an officers uniform would be threatening to the boy. As Dick dug through his closet looking for a change of clothes, a wave of familiarity washed over him. He remembered a conversation he had with Wally one time. His friend had stated that in the past Barry had once went back in time to save his mother, resulting in a messed up timeline, sort of similar to the one Dick was living in right now. After changing his clothes he slipped on his jacket and walked back to grab the notebook sitting near the computer. He needed to talk to Wally as well. Seeing as the boy was studying in Boston, he would only be a few hours drive away. Dick gathered his things as he closed and locked the door behind him.

After a 45 minute drive, thanks to traffic, Dick arrived at the dark and dreary prison. He showed his badge to an armed guard at the gate and quickly parked his car. He looked around and put his hands into his pockets as he walked to the visitors entrance. "Officer Grayson, what brings you here?" asked a guard at the front desk. Dick tapped his thumb against his led as he answered, "I'm here to visit Jason Todd." The guard looked slightly confused, "but, I thought you closed his case months ago, sir" Dick mustered up as much confidence as he could, "Something new came up, I need to see if I can get a bit more information out of him."

"ah, I see" replied the guard as he motioned for Dick to follow. "would you like someone to watch in, just in case?" he asked. Dick nodded and put on a fake smile, "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you, but I'm working alone on this one." The guard opened a door for the officer and nodded, "Alright. I bring him out in a few minutes"

Dick thanked the guard and walked into the room. He sat himself down at the white interrogation table and got out his notebook. His heart started pounding in his chest louder than before as he questioned if this was really a good idea. In this world Jay would only know him as the officer who put him in prison. He would be angry, understandably so. But, Dick needed to know everything that happened. Sure, he could just go and read it from a case file, but deep down he just wanted to see Jason.

He looked up from his notebook as he heard the door open. "I can walk through doors myself, ya don't got to push me!" a young, but annoyed voice declared. The guards rolled their eyes and closed the door behind the young man. Dick took in his appearance. The first thing he noticed was the young mans natural red hair. He remembered that Bruce had Jason dye his hair in order to match Dick's. He never really understood why Bruce did this, but Jason didn't seem to mind as he had kept his raven haired look into his Red Hood days.

"YOU!" an angry growl took Dick out of his thoughts. "What do you want? Why are you here?" Jason shouted as he ran up to the table and slammed his handcuffed hands down on the table. Richard didn't flinch, he sighed and looked up to meet the boy with sorrowful eyes. For a second Jason's glare faulted, but he held strong. "Jay, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." he replied. Jason furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down in the chair at the table, "Do not, call me jay, and you didn't answer my question!" he hissed. Dick nodded, "Alright, I won't. I'm just here to ask some more questions." he said as he took out a pen and opened his notebook. Jason huffed and slid back further into the chair, he wanted to cross his arms, but the handcuffs wouldn't let him, "I already told you everything, I'm not a fan of repeating myself." he said, less angry but more annoyed.

Richard tapped his fingers, not really knowing how his conversation would pan out, mostly just winging it. "Jay, I just want to know... why did you do it?" he said, semi choking on his words. Jason glared towards the officer again and spoke through clenched teeth, "I told you, you _don't_ get to call me Jay." they sat for a moment in silence, before the younger prisoner looked over at the wall, "I also already told you I didn't mean to kill her. The cops were shooting at me and I was shooting back. I didn't mean to hit her. " he said his voice filled with a sense of regret. "I just needed money for food, I got caught. I couldn't lose the cops so I shot, but I already told you all that" Jason said, as he stared at a wall, not making eye contact with the officer. Dick tapped the table with his pen and nodded slowly. He was semi relieved, Jason wasn't a cold blooded killer at least. But, he was still guilty and had still killed Steph, an innocent bystander in this world.

"You didn't care then, why do you care now?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes as he looked back over at Dick. "You couldn't wait to throw me behind those bars, I could see it in your eyes the first time we met. Excited to put another lowlife like me in here and away from the rest of society." Jason hissed out, a glimmer of anger returning to his eyes. Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "You aren't a lowlife Jason, you're just a kid who grew up in the wrong place." Jason leaned forward and hit the table again, "You don't know me!" he shouted, "Don't you dare pretend like you know me... Why did you really come here, because I'm not a police officer or anythin but, I don't think you're telling me the truth!"

Dick paused for a bit as he glanced over at the wall and crossed his arms, this was a bad idea. "I _do _know you Jay." He said quietly, but loud enough for the younger man to hear, "I'm not from here" Jason raised an eyebrow and stared at the man, "What are you talking about? Are you crazy or somethin?" Dick shook his head and cursed himself internally, he hadn't meant to slip up, but he was desperate to tell someone about his situation. Even if someone is a friend who is now a killer, "It does sound crazy, but the Richard Grayson who threw you in here, that's not me. I'm not a cop in my world, and in my world you're a friend. That's why I came here to talk to you, because I couldn't believe it." Jason blinked at the officer and stifled a laugh, "yeah right. You _are_ crazy." he said as he narrowed his glare. Dick rolled his eyes, "You knew I was a liar earlier, tell me, do you think I'm lying now?" Jason huffed as he scanned the older mans eyes looking for some sort of clue, he sat back in his chair and huffed again, "No, but I still think you're crazy. But, I'll entertain ya, tell me what am I like back in your fantasy world?" Dick smiled slightly at his familiar sounding jab before he relaxed his face and looked back down at the table. Without thinking Dick looked up, "Well you used to work with Batman, you were really good out there." Jason's eyes widen as he looked up, imagining himself with the Bat, "huh, that would be pretty awesome. Maybe I could see that" He smirked.

Dick looked at his watch noticing his time with Jay was almost up, "Well, Jay, I got to go here soon. The guards will be back any moment." Jason looked at the door and then back to Dick, "Wait, you're not gonna get me out of here? I thought you said I was a friend in your world?" he said, a little bit of fear echoing off his words. Dick raised an eyebrow at him, "No, Jason, in this world you still killed Steph, you're guilty. You even said you did it, even if you didn't mean too." With that sentence the anger returned and Jason stared daggers into the officer, "What was the point of coming in here then and telling me your fantasy story!?" Richards head started to pound as Jason's words got louder, "I didn't have a plan Jason! I didn't even think I was going to tell you, it just slipped out." he said annoyed at himself.

Jason lunged over the table and grabbed onto Dicks throat, who was taken by surprise, "You belong in Arkham! You think you can just come in here with your stories and call me your friend!?" the officer struggled to breathe as he clawed at the young mans hands then kneeing the man in the stomach. Jason released his grip as he rolled into the fetal position. Dick got up as a few guards rushed into the room. "Are you okay, sir?" one of the guards asked the officer as two other guards went to go lift Jason off the floor. Dick rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I'm fine, he just snapped at the end there. But, I got everything I needed." He said as he started to walk out. Richard looked back for a second to see the guards holding onto Jason's shoulders as the boy stared daggers at him. As Dick turned back around, he heard a commotion behind him, but he didn't look back. He walked out of the prison, confident that none of the guards would believe anything Jason tells them.

* * *

Dick unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He groaned to himself as he walked to the kitchen and put his things on the counter. He leaned against the counter and checked his watch. _7:42, if I pack fast and am able to leave by 8:30 I can get to Wally's university by midnight. _He shook his head, no that'd be too late, he would definitely freak his friend out if he showed up as a stranger past midnight. Dick decided he would just wait until morning and drive out. Realizing he hadn't eaten all day he walked to the fridge to see if he had any food. He stopped as he felt a chill crawl up his neck, _something wasn't right._ He grabbed a knife out of a drawer and scanned his apartment.

His blood went cold as he noticed a window in the living room that was open, the curtain swaying in the wind. He knew the window was closed when he left, why would he leave a window open in the middle of November? He walked towards the opened window before he felt a prick in his neck. He grunted slightly as he stepped backwards and reached up, pulling a dart from his skin. He threw it on the ground as his vision started to become cloudy. _"_Who are you and why did you drug me!?" He shouted into his apartment. He felt a presence behind him and dodged the blow of an arm that was going to finish the sleeping drugs job on one of his nerves. He dropped his knife and grabbed the wrist of his attacker and twisted it as he turned to face his foe.

His eyes widened as he came face to face with Batman. He could tell that Bruce had shared his same surprise, it wasn't everyday that one of his sleeping agents doesn't knock someone out instantly, let alone that same person being able to counter one of Bruce's stealth attacks. Dick tried to blink away his blurry vision as his muscles started to feel heavier. He let go of Bruce and flipped backwards to put distance between him and the older man. "Bruce, I don't want to fight you" he said as he got into a stance, feeling the drug slowly make it's way through his system. The Bat narrowed his eyes as he also got into a stance.

The Bat lunged towards the officer and Dick side stepped out of the way before landing a kick to the back of the Bat, a move Bruce had taught him when he had just started out as Robin. He swayed a little bit to the side as he started to lose balance. Bruce took notice of this and swept the young mans feet out from under him. Dick groaned as he hit the ground. He quickly rolled backwards getting back to his feet as another dart laced with the sleeping drug penetrated the floor where he had landed. "Really?" he smirked as he looked at the dart and then back to Bruce. A fist came for Dick again as he side-stepped once more landing another blow onto his attacker, this time on the ribs. He started to lunge towards the Bat but noticed how heavy his arms and legs had gotten. He grumbled slightly, he totally could have kicked the ass of the Batman of this world. This Bruce wasn't the one who trained him. For the first time in his life Bruce wouldn't know his every move. But, of course he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer in the state he was in now. He knelt down to the floor, and shot an annoyed look up to the man standing in front of him, before collapsing and letting the darkness take him.

Bruce looked at the young man at his feet and narrowed his eyes, "I got him Alfred" he said into his communicator. "I saw sir, he's very good." the butler responded. Bruce growled as he replayed the fight in his mind, he had expected the boy to hit the ground a few seconds after he was drugged, "yes, he was. And the police academy doesn't teach that." Bruce stated as he walked to the counter where Richard had placed his things, he looked through the notebook, finding the same information he had found from looking at the boys internet history when he first entered the apartment. Barbara had been the first person to notify Bruce of Dicks recent research after being curious and hacking into the young mans computer. Bruce pocketed the notebook and went over to the sleeping figure. He tied a blindfold over Dicks eyes before he slung the young man over his shoulder and exited through his window.

* * *

Thank you CaePenn for your questions3 I hope this chapter answers at least one of them!

Also for Cassandra; she's most likely in the same situation as Damian, that is, if Damian was ever born in this AU (will get to this in a later chapter) ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dick's head was throbbing when he woke up. He tried to blink the darkness away to no avail, he shook his head as he felt the texture of cloth against his eyelashes. _Blindfolded_, _great._ He went to reach up to his face but soon noticed the feeling of rope around his wrist, tying his arms behind a chair he was sat in. The same knots tied around his ankles. He huffed quietly to himself, if there's one thing he hates more than being blindfolded, it was being bound, grounded. He felt free and at peace when he was up in the air, jumping from building to building. Being restrained was like taking away the ability of flight from a bird. He started working on the knots behind his back. He had been kidnapped many times before, _don't panic_, he knew how to get out of this. He stopped working on the knots as he remembered what had happened before he blacked out. _Bruce._ Bruce had drugged him!

Richard heard footsteps than instinctively turned his head over to the area they were coming from. They were heading towards him. He could hear the a heavy set, no doubt belonging to the Dark Knight, accompanied by a lighter set of footsteps that he couldn't quiet place. He shook his head away as he felt a hand grab at his blind fold, a softer touch than Bruce would have used. The blindfold was removed and Dick squinted his eyes as he let the light adjust. From how bright the light was against his eyes he could only assume he had been knocked out for hours. As the light adjusted he stared into the curious eyes that were staring back at him, eyes he would recognize anywhere. _Babs._

He wanted to reach out and hug her, but he knew that would scare her... also his restraints wouldn't let him anyways. He looked at her up and down and smiled from ear to ear as he saw her standing, of course he didn't recognize her footsteps, it had been so long since he had heard them. "Wow, Babs you look stunning, as always." he spoke out with his iconic charm. Barbara stepped back as he spoke, "Um.. thanks? I guess." she said, fighting the urge to return his contagious smile.

Bruce stepped in front of Babs, quickly changing the tone of the encounter. For the first time Dick looked around to take in all of his surroundings, he was in the Batcave. It felt the same, but it looked different. It seemed, empty... He turned his attention back to Bruce and noticed the 5 o'cock shadow on the older mans face. It wasn't like Bruce to keep himself unkept. The Bat growled at the officer, annoyed that he couldn't see a sign of fear in his eyes. Any normal person would fear this kind of encounter with the Batman. "Who are you and what do you know." he demanded with an intimidating voice.

The young man only smirked at him, "considering the warm invitation I received, I think you know what I know, Bruce. And I also know where we are so the whole drugging me and blindfolding me were pretty inconvenient on your part." He chuckled. Bruce removed his cowl as he glared at his captive, not amused. His head started to ache, but he pushed the pain away and he gabbed onto the arm of the chair Dick was tied to. Bruce revealed Dicks notebook and held it in front of his face, "Where did you get this information?" he sneered.

Dick reached an arm up and pushed the notebook away from his face, "I cross referenced what I know with the information of the amazing world wide web" he said with a hint of impish sarcasm. Bruce held a surprised face and then turned his gaze to glare at Barbara. "I thought you secured his hands" he barked. Babs held up her own hands in defense, "I did! I swear!" Dick rubbed his wrists as he looked up at them, "Shes telling the truth, she ties a pretty tight knot" he chuckled, "but you taught me how to escape this exact knot when I was nine."

Bruce growled out of frustration and kicked the boy in the chest, pushing the chair onto the ground. Dick groaned as he hit the cold floor of the Batcave. Barbara felt the sudden urge to help the officer, but she stood still, watching the encounter. Richard shot an annoyed glare up at Bruce, "Got your anger out yet?" he spat. Bruce met the mans stare and held his gaze. "Untie your ankles and talk" he demanded. Dick nodded and pulled his torso up, untying the ropes that continued to bind him to the chair. The Bat observed as the young man worked, with fast and flawless precision, he was able to quickly untie the knots that Batman used to hold the nastiest of criminals.

Dick stood up and swiveled the chair back to its standing position. He brushed the dirt off his chest from Bruce's boot and sat back down. Barbara and Bruce crossed their arms as they waited for him to speak. "Where do I start?" He asked, looking up at Bruce. The Bat huffed, "You can start with how you know most of the secret identities of the Justice League, Titans, and myself." The young man rubbed his head and leaned back into the chair, "Well, that's because I helped create the Titans-" He was cut off by Barbara who stepped in front of Bruce, "No, I helped create the Titans." Bruce grunted, "Let him finished"Babs put her hands on her hips, wondering how Bruce was believing any of this.

Bruce looked back over at Dick motioning for him to continue, he nodded as he leaned forward and rested his hands in his lap, "I'm proud of you Babs for being what I was... But, this isn't my reality." Barbara and Bruce both narrowed their eyebrows as he continued to speak. He had to admit, the boy was very familiar, and there was a strange feeling in his gut he couldn't show, or shake. "When I was 9, my parents were murdered in front of me." He met Bruce's gaze as the Bat shifted uncomfortably. "-After that I was so obsessed with finding the man who made me an orphan, and making sure he wouldn't hurt anyone again. You made me your ward and I accidentally discovered the Batcave through the grandfather clock. You then made me your sidekick, then helped and trained me. My codename was Robin and all of my skills are a mixture of your training and and my past living in the circus."

The Bat narrowed his eyes, "I would never bring a child into this life" he said solemnly. Bringing a child into the dangerous world of crime fighting would be dangerous and reckless, no place for a child. Dick cut his thoughts off with a sing-song voice, "Actually, you brought more than just one kid into it" Dicks smirk faulted as he finished his sentence remembering where Jason was at this current time and that records of Damian were no where to be found. Bruce raised and eyebrow as he noticed the change in the young mans voice, "what do you mean?" he asked, with no emotion. Dick looked up at him, "This is gonna sound like a strange and personal question, but 10 years ago... did you have a relationship Talia Al Ghul" Bruce's eyes widened and he stammered for a quick second, "How did you- I don't see what that has to do with anything" he finished regaining his composure. Dick sighed, "I know you read my notes. Didn't one name stand out to you? There were four of us. Each having our turn fighting along side you, first me, then Jason Todd, Tim Drake... finally, Damian _Wayne_."

Bruce looked like he had seen a ghost. _He had a son? _No he couldn't have had a son and not known. Talia would have told him... But this was Talia after all. She would never tell him if not for her own gain. He looked away from the officer and glanced around the cave as it started to change around him. He could picture his son, Damian, and the officer sparing in the cave. Barbara, wheelchair bound refereeing the fight. Old uniforms of his partners neatly stored in glass along the walls. A sharp pain stuck and e grabbed his head, groaning slightly. Dick stood up with worry. The image clearing from The Bats mind as Dick rested a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, are you okay?" Bruce nodded and gently pushed the hand off his shoulder. "I- I think I believe you." Every since the officer had showed up at the Manor door this afternoon, the older man had been plagued with random headaches accompanied by images of faces he did not know and events he did not remember.

Barbara scoffed, "Are you serious? How are you so sure we can believe him" Bruce looked over at her, "Stand down, Batgirl." He looked back over to Dick, "I saw something just now. The world you described. It was vivid, real. Maybe theses memories. But, how did this happen?" Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "That's still fuzzy. Last thing I remember is a big mission, involving everyone against the Joker and a flash bomb. Then I woke up, as a police officer for Gotham, No one knows me, and the craziest thing is that my parents... are alive." Bruce narrowed his eyes and let out a 'hm', "So, Since your parents never died, I never took you in, causing a ripple effect among the people you were close to"

Dick nodded, "Exactly, but even then it affected things it shouldn't have. Aquaman and Wonder Woman aren't members of the League, people I used to know like Roy Harper and Starfire show no signs of existing at all. How would my parents affect their existence?" a small amount of panic echoing off his words.

"A butterfly effect, Richard-"

"Dick, call me Dick", he interrupted as Babs stifled a chuckle.

"-okay... Dick. Anyways. The butterfly effect is a theory where one change causes great changes else where. Rippling off each other like a stone getting dropped in a pond. Even if you had no effect on these people, the time stream did. I bet you would find events that happened in this world that never happened in yours, and vise versa."

"I feel like Wally might happen to know how to fix this, at least the Wally West in my time would. He mentioned that The Flash had a similar ordeal, but I have no clue if that happened in here as well."

Barbara spoke up, "okay, I _have _to ask because I'm curious. What am I like from your timeline? You obviously know me, so I must be in the picture still right?" Dick chuckled and shot a smile over at Babs as he stepped towards her, she felt her heart flutter and tried to stop her cheeks from blushing. "Well, there isn't much change, actually." he said, as he decided to keep her in ignorant bliss about her encounter with the Joker. He reached out and took one of her hands in his, "From what I can tell you're as intelligent, stubborn, and witty as you are in my timeline. The only really difference is, that in this timeline you were never my girlfriend apparently." he said finishing with a smirk as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. Babs felt her cheeks grow hot, "Never in a million years, Grayson." she said, as she turned her face away so Dick wouldn't see the smile forming on her lips, ever-so-slightly jealous of herself from his world.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck and interrupted the conversation between Dick and Barbara. "You said there were others, Ri- Dick. How are they?"Dick winced slightly as his tone changed, "Well... The third sidekick you had, Tim Drake. He seems to be fine on his own. He actually came to us. He discovered your secret ID based on clues. He's a smart kid, he'll be fine... It's the others I'm worried about" "Damian..." Bruce trailed off, "Yes. Him, and the second Robin, Jason Todd right now hes-" "he's serving a life sentence in Blackgate" Babs said cutting Dick off. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked curiously.

Babs shrugged, "I felt drawn to the case for some reason. I felt sorry for the girl." Dick nodded, "Yes, maybe because we all knew her. Her name was Stephanie Brown, I knew her as Spoiler. She was a great kid and an excellent teammate." He said with a heavy heart. He turned his attention back to Bruce, "You took Jason in when he was a street kid living in Crime Alley. I guess without you he grew up into that life of Crime you took him out of." Bruce narrowed his eyes, slightly angry about his past self for not being in the right place and right time like he should have been.

The Bat growled slightly, "We'll find away to fix this. I'll do research into the Al Ghul family and see what I find. I'll have Barbara look into the Joker's whereabouts since I have a feeling he might have something to do with this scheme. You're in charge of getting Kid Flash or Flash on our side. We'll need someone with scientific knowledge no doubt.

Dick nodded, revealed that he was able to get Bruce to believe him. "Business as usual, then." He chuckled, some of his stress melting away.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the feedback! :3


	7. Chapter 7

"Wally's apartment is on the next right, tall grey building- lots of windows. You can't miss it." Barbara's voice echoed through a communicator Bruce had loaned Dick, "uh huh I think I see it" he responded as he pulled his car into the parking lot of a building. He leaned back into his seat and sighed, happy to be finished with his more than three hour commute. He didn't want to complain much, at least Babs had kept him company during his trip up the coast-line.

"I'm surprised Bruce let me take some of his equipment, but I'm also guessing there is a tracker in the ear piece.. am I right?" he finished with a smile even though he knew Babs wasn't able to see. He smirked slightly as he could picture her furrowing her brows,

"You may know us, but _we_ don't know you. We have every right to track you right know especially with the information you know. You think I sat here to talk to you for three hours by choice?" She asked with an annoyed voice.

Dick chuckled slightly, "I do actually. You were probably thinking, 'Where have you been all my life', Am I right" he said in a playful, but flirtatious tone.

Barbara let out an audible groan, "You're annoying, you know that? I'm surprised any version of myself could put up with you for how ever long you knew me!"

He sat in silence for a second before he smirked at her words, "Stubborn as ever Babs. By the way- I can hear you smiling, you know" he said with a slight chuckle.

"I- I am so not smiling, Grayson" she answered, embarrassed. She let out a huff and cleared her throat, "Enough chit-chat Grayson, you've got work to do." She said directly. Dick nodded, his smile still on his face, "Aye aye Captain" He said as he stepped out of his car and locked it before walking up to building in front of him.

* * *

"422...423...424...425..." Dick counted aloud as he passed by apartment numbers lining the wall. "Do you have to think out loud?" Barbara asked in his ear, "Sorry, I'm concentrating" Dick answered as he continued to search for the number Babs had hacked for him. "Do you even know what you're going to say to him?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm just going to wing it. Wally will believe me, he's been through stuff like this." he said nonchalantly.

"Richard! You can't just wing this, if what you've said is true this is too serious to 'wing'. Plus, what if he doesn't believe you, what are you going to do?" Babs responded, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Stop calling me Richard, its weird if I'm not in trouble. Plus, it's Wally we're talking about here. I know him." he responded. He could practically hear Barbara roll her eyes, "You know _your _Wally. He could be a completely different person here. I know I'm not a fan." She said in a somewhat passive aggressive tone.

Dick cocked an eyebrow, "Why? Everyone loves Wally. He's a great friend." he questioned and Babs laughed. "Friend? Yeah right. He's an asshole who only cares about himself. It's fine if you don't believe me, but you'll see" He shook his head, "No, that doesn't sound like Wally- Ah, here it is. 457" He said as he reached the numbered door and gave it a sturdy knock. "ugh- Who is it!?" He heard a shout from inside the apartment. "Is this the West residence?" Dick asked through the door. He heard the sound of papers hit a table and a rolling chair being pushed out from a desk, "Give me a second, okay?" the voice demanded.

Dick tapped his fingers to his thigh as he shifted uncomfortably perhaps, Babs was right, winging it was a bad idea. He heard footsteps coming to the door and listened as locks clicked before the door was pulled open. Dick looked up and tried to keep his laughter contained as he saw Wally looking like a stereotypical frat boy from a state university. "What?" Wally said impatiently as he looked Dick up and down, annoyance on his face. "Ugh-I hate him" Babs groaned into Dick's earpiece.

He ignored Babs' comment as he spoke, "Hey, Wally I need to talk to you." Dick stated. Wally rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm not interested in anything you're selling, okay? There are like, a billion other people living in this building, try one of them" he said as he started to close the door. Dick reached out and grabbed the door, stopping it before it could shut all the way, "No, I really need to talk to you, dude." He said with urgency in his voice. "Who do you think you are, man? I don't have time for this." Wally spat back, clearly wanting nothing to do with this interaction.

Dick raised his eyebrow and smirked as he got an idea, "I always thought you had a surplus of time, Kid Flash?" he said, staring the red-headed boy dead in the eyes. Wally's face flushed as his eyes widened, the sudden panic in his emotion was replaced with anger as he grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the apartment, using his super-speed to slam Dick against the nearest wall, "Tell me who the hell you are, and who sent you here!" the Speedster spat.

Dick groaned as he hit the wall and then held his hands up to show that he meant no harm, "listen, dude! I'm not here to hurt you. Like I said, I just need to talk to you." Wally hit him against the wall again, "First, you'd never get the chance to hurt me, got it? Second, answer my question- you got once more chance: Who sent you!? Was it Snart? Mirror Master, maybe? huh!?" Dick coughed as the second hit had knocked some of the air out of him, "No, I'm not a bad guy alright? You can trust me, I promise." he said, carefully after catching his breath.

"See, what I was talking about..." Barbara said through the communicator. Dick rolled his eyes as Wally turned his gaze to where he had faintly heard Batgirl's voice. He sneered and narrowed his eyes. He quickly threw and bound Dick to a dining room chair using a blanket he had on his couch as rope, while also removing the communicator from the raven haired boys ear.

Wally observed the tech in his hand as Dick rolled his eyes once more, "Great second time tied to a chair in the same day, and not in the fun way." Wally walked towards Dick as he tossed the communicator from one hand to the other, "So, what's Bat's paying ya, huh? Why's the Batman sending _strangers _to my apartment?!" Dick smirked, "What makes you think it's Batman?" Wally rolled his eyes as he paced in front of his captive, "Same type of communicator we get as Titans, all made by Wayne Industries. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." He said in a condescending tone.

"Glad my Wally isn't this arrogant" Dick muttered under his breath. Wally whipped around to face him, "I am not afraid to run you into the middle of the Arctic and leave you there. So- Talk. And don't regret wasting my time." Dick rolled his eyes and then apologized after Wally glared him down. He didn't know if the speedster would follow up on his threat, but he also didn't want to find out. "You care to untie me?" Dick asked. Wally crossed his arms, "Not a chance. You can use your mouth, and I'm not going to ask again. Why are you here?"

Dick sighed, "I need your help Wally." The speedster rolled his eyes, "I don't know you, so I don't care. If that's all you wanted to ask me then your answer is no, i guess I'll untie you and you can be on your way." Dick shook his head, "No, you don't understand. I need your brain." Wally walked over to go untie the his captive, "Look, kid, I'm not in the business of helping anyone, okay? Now, I have a thesis to finish." Dick waited for his make-shift blanket restraint to loosen and then quickly flipped over the chair, grabbing wally by his shirt and pinning him up against the same wall that Wally had him against before.

"Listen to me, dipshit I'm here for _you_, because I need _your_ help, because I can't thing of anyone else who knows there way around all of this multiverse garbage. So you're going to hear me out and you're going to help me find a way home so I can get out of your hair and you can get back to your stupid thesis!" He spat with more anger than he would have liked to, but then again he was getting impatient and this interaction had been going nowhere, and he was tired of getting drugged, bound, and beat up. Wally glared at the man, but made no moves to get out of his grasp, "My thesis isn't stupid, it's been six years in the making and its going to be revolutionary, just wait. But... fine." he groaned "I'll listen to your probably stupid explanation, just back off alright?" he responded as he pushed Dick off of him and brushed his shirt off.

Dick ran his hand through his hair in relief as he took a seat in the chair he had just been tied up in. Wally sat across from him and tapped his fingers on the table as he waited for Dick to talk. "Well? Go on" he said, his voice ringing with impatience. Dick nodded before he started talking about his previous world. The one where he had been known as Nightwing and had formed the Titans alongside Wally, his best friend. He continued to talk about how he vividly remembered watching his parents die, but had just had lunch yesterday with his father.

After ten minutes or so, Wally raised his hand up, indicating for Dick to stop, "woah woah woah- hold up. You really expect me to believe all of this? Is this some sort of joke. Where are the hidden cameras" He said as he started glancing around the room. Dick held his head in his hands and groaned, "I was hoping you would" he muttered, knowing full well if Wally didn't believe it then he was screwed. "Can you prove it?" the speedster asked him. Dick looked up at him, like he had just asked if he could fly, "Are you kidding? No, I can't prove it. You're way too much of an asshole in this timeline for any events to have lined up with my Wally. Plus all of my pictures on my phone were replaced with different ones." he said.

The red-head crossed his arms, "Well, you've wasted enough of my time whats a little bit more. Just try. Whats something that _'I'_ told you in your world" he said with a snicker, as if he was waiting for Dick to make a fool of himself. Dick leaned back in his chair for a minute as he thought about conversations he had had with the speedster during their Titans days. "Oh I got it" he said as his eyes lit up, "You told me your biggest regret was at your twelfth birthday party. You were playing in a tree with best friend at the time. You were chewing bubble gum and it fell out onto a girls hair below. It was so sticky that they had to cut her hair off. You blamed your friend for it, because you had a crush on the girl, and he never spoke to you again."

Wally sat in his chair speechless for a second before he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, "damn..." he muttered. "That's pretty damn close. My version is it was actually at my friends birthday party, not mine. And we were in line for a water slide leaning over the railing she was below. It was hilarious, but I didn't want to get in trouble for it." he snickered. Dick rolled his eyes, "At least in my world you were sorry for it." he responded and Wally just shrugged.

"I believe you a little bit though. As crazy as it seems time travel is possible, but usually only with help from the speed force, and since you're a slow guy, it's strange to see this happened to you without outside help." Wally stated as Dick perked up slightly, "Wait, but the last thing I remember- the fight with The Joker! you were there. He had stolen equipment from Central City's Star Labs! Duh, why didn't I see that? He didn't steal it from Gotham's Star Labs because-" "-He needed a Speedster's energy there" Wally finished for him. It was all starting to come together.

"I need you to focus, what do you remember about the fight before you were sucked into this reality?" Wally asked. Dick rubbed his head as he thought, "I remember... The Joker, he had gotten Tim and I down and was monologuing about how his new invention was going to 'Change the world' You ran to grab him and a purple light emitted from the machine he was guarding. I was blinded by it, felt like I was falling through a dream and I woke up in Gotham PD." Wally had grabbed a notebook and was writing down a few notes as Dick was talking, "uh huh, sounds like The Joker built a machine that creates worm holes and used the kinetic energy from my speed trail to power it. Barry has more experience with this than I do, but I know a thing or two about using the speed force to time travel. Perhaps, he went back in time to stop your parents from being killed. But, why stop your backstory and not Bruce's? You'd think he would want to stop the Batman from existing, right?" Wally rambled as he tapped his pen to his paper.

Dick listened to the words Wally was saying, "You're right-" "-I know I am", he interrupted. "No, shut up for a second. Why is this messing up my life, and no one else? How come I remember all of the stuff from my world, but everyone else only remember's the memories from here? Besides Bruce who said he was having visions of my world that would come on with headaches." Wally furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, Bruce is having vision's"?

"Yeah, he said they-" Dick started by then was cut off by a sharp pain, he reached his hands up to grab his head as he let out a cry in pain. It felt like someone was stabbing his brain over and over. The pain was blinding white, he couldn't see Wally anymore. Instead, he saw memories of his childhood flash by him, memories that he would have experienced with his parents alive. He saw his first Christmas outside the circus, his first day at a new school, first kiss with a different girl. Even though these new memories were forming their own places in his mind, he could still see his old memories clear as day.

* * *

Wally gently laid Dick down on the floor. He had screamed out in pain mid sentence and fallen out of his chair, but Wally had caught him before he hit the ground. "Hey, Dick was it? Dick, can you hear me? You're going to be okay" He said as he knelt down towards the unresponsive, yet convulsing man. He quickly grabbed a pillow and turned the man on his side, placing the pillow under his head. He went back over to where he had placed the communicator he had confiscated from Dick when he had entered the apartment.

"Batgirl, I know you've probably been listening the whole time, but you're friend here is having a seizure on _my_ floor." He stated.

"What!? Why aren't you doing something, you ass? I'll contact someone right away." Barbara yelled at him.

"I am doing something, I laid him on his side so if he vomits he doesn't suffocate on it. I'm also going to give my uncle a call and help you guys with this little problem." Wally said, with an annoyed tone.

"Wow, you? Helping us? That's a new one." Barbara responded dryly. Wally rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it. I just wanted to let you know what was going on"

"Just, watch him for me please? Make sure he'll be okay" Barbara asked, worry hanging onto her words.

"yeah, yeah. I will" Wally replied as he tossed the communicator back onto the desk and got out his cell to call his uncle. He looked down at Dick who had stopped convulsing, but was still unconscious. The speedster walked over to him as the phone started ringing. He felt the mans wrist for a pulse and nodded as he recognized it was stable. "Hey Wally, need anything?" a voice answered as the ringing came to a halt.

"Yeah, Barry. I have a little problem at my apartment. Could you be here in a Flash?"

* * *

A/N: So Sorry its been awhile since I updated! I had to sit and think of where I wanted it to go next. I also got really busy with classes. I did have a ton of fun writing a jerky Wally haha. It's so strange to have him not be witty, fun, and energetic.


End file.
